Naruto's daughter
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Naruto on his way back from the training trip with the sage preformed a jutsu that created his daughter, Katsumi now she's working to become a ninja and protect her friends. OcXOc NarutoXNaruko ShikaXTemaXTen KageroXKotohime AnkoXKonan YugaoXOc HinataXOc


Naruto had created a new Jutsu and was testing it. He made a clone of himself and had it do the sexy Jutsu then they stood on either side of a chakra seal on the ground and did a series of hand signs.

"Art of Creation: Wind style! Legacy jutsu!" Then in a puff a smoke a twelve year old girl was in the now faded seal he smiled went over and hugged her.

She had the early development of large Bs like his sexy jutsu's Cs, had long red hair going to her lower back.

"Hello Katsumi, I'm your dad, Naruto Uzamaki." She hugs him back.

"Dad." She smiles.

'It worked not only did I create a new art and jutsu! But I have a daughter too!' he thought and tears flowed down his face.

"Something wrong dad?" she asks.

"No nothing is wrong. Want to go meet my friends tomorrow?" she nodded.

"yes I would love to dad! But can I have some clothes I'm a bit cold."

"oh right." He gave some clothes he picked up. A fishnet t-shirt with a blue sweatshirt over it and pants that went down to just above her ankles and black ninja sandles.

"Naruto! We need to move out to get to the leaf tomorrow! Whoa." Jiraya said and he saw the girl that resembled Naruto closely and the clone in the sexy jutsu before it dispelled.

"oh hey pervy sage."

"I take it your new jutsu worked?"

"Yep."

"you should also work on getting that girl's mother out for good, personality and everything."

"Already got it worked out just need some advice from Grandma Tsunade."

"Good. Let's move brat and?"

"Katsumi."

"Okay then let's go."

**The next day meeting Sakura**

"Naruto who is this?"

"Oh that's Kasumi, my daughter."

"WHAT!" The whole village heard this. "How is it possible she's your daughter! She's twelve!"

"Sakura almost anything's possible when you're me." She sighed.

"Hey Naruto!" Kono said.

""Hey kono."

"Mind if I ask your daughter out."

"You want me to kill you?"

"Well take this! Transform!" He used the sexy jutsu. Naruto looked at his daughter then at kono and made a decision.

"You are just a little kid Kono. You shouldn't be using a jutsu like that it's beneath you and you just ruined your chance with Katsumi." He transformed back and looked at her and shivers, she was pissed.

"you pervert!" She chases him as he runs. "You as bad as the sage!"

"Your daughter is scary!" he said as he ran away.

"Yep."

Naruto and his daughter went to see the Hokage then. "Hey Grandma Tsunade!"

"Don't call me that!" she threw a book at Naruto and his daughter looked down at him."

"That wasn't me that was Katsumi."

Katsumi waved.

"Who is this?"

"My daughter, which is why I want to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"A seal so I could get her mother." He showed her a slightly altered seal and explained it.

"So what do you need my help with? It seems like it would work."

"The mother aspect, I don't know how she should act like."

"Who can I help?"

"I need you to help me perform it so your ideal on how a mother should be goes into her."

"Okay." The three get into position. Then in a puff of smoke there was Naruko, Katsumi's mother.

She then opened her eyes and what everyone surprised Tsunade and Naruto but not Katsumi who one didn't know what it was and two was just happy to have a mother.

Her eyes were the Senju clan's Rinnegan. She ran over and hugged her daughter despite being naked.

"Katsumi, my dear Katsumi." She hugged her tightly.

"Mom I missed you!" She hugged back.

"Well that backfired." Tsunade said.

"In a good way though, it seems that having you in the mix gave her your clan's doujutsu." Naruto said.

The Naruko got up and walked over to Naruto and lightly punched his arm.

"You should of made me first then our daughter so I could of spent more time with her."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. Then Naruko hugged him and he blushed, her breasts were pressing against him.

"I missed you too." She buried her face in his neck. "I love you Naruto-Kun and the child we made."

He hugged her back and looked at Tsunade with the 'what the hell did you do' look.

"I thought Mother's should try to keep their families together so I guess she loves you."

"I don't have a problem with that." He lifts her chin up and kisses her. "I love you too."

Sakura was shocked. Then inner Sakura was yelling at her.

**"You stupid banshee! You just loss our man!'**

'I don't like him though!'

**'yes you do! I'm your inner self I know this! You just loss the man you loved to the female version of himself!'**

Naruko noticed Sakura's look. "Well seeing your friends look maybe we can have a threesome with her seeing as I'm here you have to take my innocence."

"What!" Sakura said.

"you know you want him and I know you do, and I'm okay with it, if you like to play kinky that is?" Naruko was back to her old flirty and seductive self. Tsunade stared at Naruto.

"That's her personality normally." He said.

"ewwww." Katsumi said picturing the three of them doing dirty, kinky things together.

Naruko laughed and walked back over to her daughter. "I'm only joking sweetie." She then turns her head and winks at Naruto and Sakura showing she was serious.

"Can you put some clothes on please?"

"Okay, does anyone have any?"

They gave her a short skirt, and t-shirt that was a bit tight showing off her breasts and black ninja sandals. "wow I like it. But where did you get the panties Naruto?"

"Long, painful story that I don't want to get into."

"Um okay."

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

Naruto, Naruko and Katsumi were having ramen… big surprise.

"You think your apartment will be big enough for all of us?"

"Not at all." The girls sweat drop

"Then how do you plan to live?"

"three words, I love seals." She laughed knowing what he was going to do.

"So can I become a ninja like you two?" Katsumi asked.

"Sure you'll have to train for it though."

"No problem!" she said cheerfully.

"So you think Tsunade going to let you go on active duty? You do know all the Jutsu I do." Naruto asked.

"It be stupid if she didn't I have a doujutsu, know a few s-rank Jutsu and have insane Chakra levels like you minus the you know what."

"Yeah I guess she probably will. You'll need a headband then."

"I'm getting it in black then!" She shouted.

**At their apartment later**

Naruto used sealing to make the apartment insanely huge. As soon as Katsumi went to bed Naruko grabbed Naruto's hand and brought him to their bedroom and perverse noise came from the room.

Katsumi was hiding in her sheets hearing the sounds of her parent's getting intimate.

"Ewwww."


End file.
